Mathra Mystery
by Ij500
Summary: Raph, Dannie, Crane, and Viper go on a rescue mission to find their friends and the turtles' brothers. Not only that, but they learned that an ancient monster has risen again. But is that true or is there some deeper plot at work?
1. Disappearance

**Disappearance**

**This is one of those mystery adventures I was talking about earlier. I used to play 'Cluefinders' when I was a child and I loved their games. So I'm borrowing a few of their adventures, but remaking it a little different. I don't own any of the original stuff, or the characters (except for OC's) For this adventure, only a few of the characters will be involved in the story. But after this, everyone will always be involved in the action.**

**Joni=Raph**

**Santiago=Crane**

**Leslie=Viper**

**Owen=Dannie**

**Enjoy**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was winter break and the turtles were all minding their own business. Dannie was in the dojo training with Raph. He was having the workout of his life because Raph was giving him 100% of his strength.

"Wanna call it quits, better do it now while you have the chance" Seeing as how his brother was breathing hard

"Are you… kidding? With you, it's so much more fun than with the others. I'm not out… just yet."

"You just asked for it"

So then Raph charged at him, then flipped over and when landing he did a leg sweep and knocked Dannie down. He then tried to step on him, but Dannie rolled out of the way, then he got back up and was fired up. "Alright then, my turn"

Dannie charged him and then flipped over him. "Copycat" But he swing his foot for Raph's head instead of the feet. When Raph ducked, then did Dannie went for a leg sweep. He knocked Raph down and tried to stab with his ninja claws (he chose that weapon the day he was adopted). But Raph kicked it off his hand it flew into the wall. He had no weapon to defend himself now, so he had to rely on hand-to-hand combat.

But before they could do anymore training, "Yamae" They turned and saw Splinter. They kneeled down in front of him obediently, and then he asked them "Have either of you seen your brothers?"

Raph: "Nope, not at all Sensei"

Dannie: "We've been here all this time training together"

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie left on December 21 because they were invited to the Amazon Jungle for a mystery, but they haven't returned on the 25th like they said they were going to.

"We should go there and see what's wrong"

Raph: "Do we really get to travel, Master Splinter?"

"Yes"

A smile grew on both of their faces, and then they went to their rooms to get ready. In the main room, Dannie noticed a red video-phone on the ground beside the TV. He picked it up and showed it to Raph and Sensei.

"Donnie left this with a note"

Splinter: "What does the note say?"

_If we don't come back, use this to contact us. We might be delayed or in trouble, you never know. Just hold on to it, just to be safe._

_From,_

_Donnie_

Dannie: "They might be in trouble guys, we have to hurry"

Raph: "Then let's move"

* * *

**At the Airport…**

"Flight 101 to Amazon Rainforest is now ready for boarding"

So the turtles and Splinter went to their plane. When they got on the plane, they sat down and waited for the plane to take off. While they were waiting, a wing tapped both of them on the shoulder. It was none other than Crane, and Viper was with him as well.

Crane: "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Dannie: "Hey Crane, everything is fine up until now"

Viper: "What do you mean by that?"

Raph: "We think our brothers got themselves in trouble, so we're headed to the Amazon Jungle to find them. How come your headed there as well?"

Shifu: "Same reason as you, Master Panda, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis have been gone for too long there as well."

Viper: "Serena and Danny as well, they went along and ended in the same situation as well."

Dannie: "How come everyone except all of us went there and disappeared?"

Raph: "I'll make sure to give my brothers a piece of my mind when we find them"

So then the plane took off after all the passengers boarded it. Once the group got to their destination, the plane landed and everyone got off. Then, the gang met an elephant named Fletcher Q. Limburger and he offered them a ride to the place where everyone else disappeared. Then Raph spoke up, "Mr. limburger, are we there yet?"

"We're getting there Raph, but frankly I don't know what you kids can do"

Crane: "What happened to them, what the heck caused our friends to disappear"

"Well, peanuts anyone? I'm not really sure, but there's an old superstition about a monster and a lost city"

Crane: "Superstition?"

Viper: "Lost city?"

Raph: "Monster?"

Dannie: "Peanuts?"

Everyone "DANNIE"

Viper: "I was just reading about a lost city near here, and it's related to that monster you were just talking about, Mr. Limburger"

"That's right Viper. People say that a city named Numeria used to exist for more than a thousand years, and in that city lived Numerians. They were great inventors so they built up a great city, and they might still be in that city if it hadn't been for Mathra. One dark night, a hideous monster named Mathra appeared as if out of nowhere. The Numerians lived in terror, because night after night the evil attacked the creatures of the rain forest. Eventually the Numerians captured Mathra and locked him in a deep dungeon. But they were afraid Mathra might escape and terrorize them again, so they left their beloved city... never to return. They locked the city gate with a golden key and then split the key in 2. They buried the keys in puzzles, in 2 corners of the rainforest hoping that this way only the wise and the worthy would locate the 2 keys and their precious city. They still live in villages today, but the location of their ancient city remains hidden to this day."

Just as he was done telling the story, everybody was getting off the plane. Splinter, Shifu, Crane and Raph were already off. Viper and Dannie got off and walked over to the group and said "Now it seems Mathra is back"

Crane: "He's also captured our brothers and friends as well"

Dannie: "I bet Mathra took them to the lost city"

Raph: "Dannie's right, we have to get into that city"

Splinter: "How do you plan to do that?"

Limburger: "No one knows where it is"

Laptrap: "I do"

Raph: "Who the shell are you?"

"I am Laptrap, the turbo TURTLE. your brothers and friends along with a professor named Dr. Pythagoras knew where to find the 2 keys and the lost city. Right before they disappeared, they recorded the locations on a map in one of my programs"

Limburger: "Hmm"

Laptrap: "See"

Crane: "One half is in the monkey kingdom, and the other is in the goo lagoon."

Raph: "Okay guys, I have an idea. Me, Dannie, and Splinter will go find one of the 2 keys and you guys go find the other one."

Dannie: "But Raph, we only have one map"

Then he grabs Laptrap; "Hey" and takes a picture of the map on his program.

Raph: "Now we have 2"

Crane: "We use this video-phone I whipped up to stay in contact with each other."

Dannie: "What a coincidence, we have one too."

They connected the video-phones to each other and then they chose which path to follow. The turtles and went down the Monkey Kingdom path and Crane, Viper and Laptrap went to the Goo lagoon.

Dannie: "You guys, please be careful"

Crane: "You too"

They began an adventure that would change their lives.


	2. Jungle Journey

**Jungle Journey**

**Dannie's P.O.V.**

A journey to find 2 keys to the lost city is just amazing, and best of all I'm doing it with Raph. He's more fun to hang out with, as long as he doesn't get angry. After we split up with Crane and Viper, we were on our way to the jungle and boy a jungle it was. We're off to get the left half of the key in Monkey Kingdom.

"Talk about a dense jungle"

"Ah, no worries. I'll just cut our way through and we'll be there in no time"

"Well that's great news and-"

RUSTLE

"WHOA"

"AAH"

Then we tumbled and rolled through the entrance and then when we got back on our feet, thunder came out of nowhere. But it wasn't even raining. Then we heard laughing

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha"

Me: "What's that?"

Then a howler monkey came out on a vine right in front of us. Then he introduced himself. "I am Vasco de Bongo, King of the Monquistadors"

Raph: "A monkey king, be serious"

Then I bumped him in the arm

"He is serious"

"Oh yeah"

"Listen, i'll be monkey _owla _king if you can't help us. Mathra is on the loose. He's eating pumas and parrots, and pretty soon he'll be creaming a monkey milkshake. Unless"

Raph: "Unless?"

"Unless you 2 furless chimpanzees find the 2 keys to the Lost City"

"That's just what we're after, do you know where we can find one?"

"I know how you can find one of them. Just take either path across my monkey kingdom and then, cross the 5 rings of volcanic fire."

Me: "Volcanic fire?"

"I'd cross the rings of fire myself, but I uh... sprained my tail"

That was just an excuse

"Naturally you'll need sneezeberries though. My fellow Monquistadors will gladly give them to you, but you may need to do them some little favors in return."

"Hold up, hold up. What the heck are sneezeberries?"

"Little berries of many colors: blue, green, red, purple, and gold. The ancient Numerians planted these berries bushes long ago."

Raph: "Listen bingo"

"Bongo"

Me: "Bongo?"

"Bingo"

Raph: "We don't have time for berry picking, we're-"

"Without these berries, you'll never make it across the rings of fire"

Then I my stomach dropped a little on the inside. Without these 'sneezeberries', we can't get across and that didn't sit well with me or Raph. When we looked at each other, just then thunder crashed again. Then I said, "Heard the man, I mean monkey. Lets go get some of those sneezeberries."

Then we left and met one of the fellow Monquistadors Bongo was talking about and there was a purple sneezeberry bush. But like Bongo said, we had to do him a favor first before we could get the sneezeberries.

"Ah, furless chimpanzees. I bet you're looking for some sneezeberries, help me out and i'll give you some. That noisy Mathra keeps flying over here and knocking down my address stones. I've got room in my doorway for 4 stones, place the stones to give me the greatest possible number. Only the biggest number you can make will do"

Me: "That shouldn't be too hard"

Raph: "Nope"

So we helped fix his address stones so that it had the #3211."Up top, bro" Then the purple plant sneezed up some sneezeberries and it was disgusting to touch them. Luckily, I brought a bag to carry them in. Then the monkey offered us another chance. "If you want some more sneezeberries, you could place these new address stones I found"

The second time: #7531. After that we told him we had plenty of sneezeberries and thanked him for the berries. We then left to go find more colors, we might need all of them for the rings of volcanic fire.

Me: "Raph look at that"

Raph: "What?"

We saw a monkey holding a can and it poured out oil on his face. Then he saw us and quickly put the can back on the pedestal stand.

Me: "What's that?"

(In a deep voice): "Stand back, furless ones. This is a relic dropped from the sky by Mathra."

"Let's have a look then, shall we?"

So I walked up to it and picked it up, and it read on the cover 'Aviatron Engine oil'. That's weird

"Raph, this says 'Aviatron Engine Oil', that's weird"

"What do you mean by 'weird'?"

"Donnie taught me that any form of aviation means to fly. What the heck would a flying beast being doing with a can of engine oil?"

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out come on"

So then I put the can back on the stand, and we then went up and saw a ravine that went for miles and it was blocking us from the other side. That wasn't the worst of it. There were tons of snakes in the pit along with a stone with a face carved on it and it spoke to us.

"Who goes there? Be gone. All bridges across this ravine have long since been destroyed. Go back where you came from."

Raph: "No ravine is going to stop me, I can get across no problem"

So Raph tried to jump across the ravine, but a giant snake emerged from the pit and was about to eat him alive. So I grabbed his shell and pulled him back just in time. Phew.

"There's a better way than that Raph. Maybe if we move 2 rocks with the same weight as the big rock, on to the other side of this tree limb"

Raph: "It will make a level bridge. Alright, let's move"

"Hmm, perhaps you will cross after all"

So the big rock weighed 29 kg and there was a pair of 2 rocks with the weights: 14 kg and 15 kg. We put them on the tree limb and it made a level bridge for us to cross.

"The tree limb is level, we can cross"

Raph: "Good bye snakes. Come on Dannie, we've got more sneezeberries and a key half to get."

So we crossed the tree limb and what did we see? The 5 rings of volcanic fire. No wonder it got hotter after we crossed the tree limb.

"Wow, now that's what i call hot"

"The center of the rings must where the Numerians placed the key, but we don't have sneezeberries for all the bridges"

"Well then, let's get the rest then"

So we went to go get more sneezeberries and we saw a monkey near a big treasure chest, but it looked like he was in trouble.

"Some guard i am. While putting King Vasco's money away, my tail got caught. To get my tail out, ouch eech oh, i need to put the right amount of money in the slot. But i can't reach it. Help me out, and i'll give you some sneezeberries in return. Ouch ouch"

So we put the right amount of money that the chest had written on it, and when the chest opened up the monkey got his tail out in time before it closed up.

"Thank you very much, and here are your sneezeberries"

Then the green plant sneezed up some sneezeberries. We took some and kept moving and saw Bongo again with a few other monkeys as well. But just then, we saw a mini black version of Mathra flying over us. Me and Raph ducked our heads inside our shells and the others ducked as well.

"What was that?"

Raph: "If that was a monster, i'm not afraid of it"

Me: "I don't believe in monsters"

"Don't believe, you gotta believe and you gotta stop him too. Let me tell you why"

Raph: "We already know why"

The monkeys grabbed the instruments beside them and began to sing.

_Long ago there lived a monster  
who rose up from the deep  
He terrorized the jungle  
Allowed Numerian no sleep_

_He attacked the jungle animals  
picked up mother cubs to weep  
So the numerians took action  
Set out to trap the creep_

_Do you believe in monsters?  
From ancient history  
Do you believe that we were sitting pretty  
Till he rose from the lost city_

_Do you believe in monsters  
flying from the sky  
Do you believe that you'll that puma-atic  
With a little mathematics you'll oblige_

Me: "Now i understand from the monkeys why Mathra is such a big worry"

Raph: "Well he won't be once we get through with him"

"We better hurry then, or else we'll be on the menu after everybody else"

So then we went to get red sneeze berries from another monkey. But he fell in a pit of goo of some kind, and when he came out we saw disgusting it was.

Me: "Yuck, oh, what is that stuff?"

"You don't want to know. Help me rope up this pit, on the stones they sow you how long the sides of the pit are. Give me a vine that's long enough to rope the entire pit. If you help me, i'll give some sneezeberries for your noble cause"

So we gave him some a vine that was 24 ft, just right for an 8-by-3 ft pit. So he roped it off and it was done.

"Here are your sneezeberries" So the red plant sneezed up some red berries. Then we went to get some gold and blue sneezeberries, (but i'll save the trouble of talking about it and shorten the story). Lets just say for the gold ones, we had to help a monkey queen figure out when her pet monkey, (which was giant) figure out when the monkey's next feeding day is. For the blue ones, help a monkey put a number plate back on a plaque about the Monkey Kingdom's history. When we felt we collected enough of each color by constantly helping the monkeys, we decided to head to rings of volcanic fire.

Raph: "Ready to cross those hot rings, Dannie?"

"Ready, we're so close to getting the left half of the key"

Raph: "Let's hope Crane and Viper are as close to their half of the split key as we are"

"Let's hope"

So then we walked down to the rings of fire. Things are going to get a little intense around here.


	3. Going through Goo Lagoon

**Gooey Travels**

**Viper's P.O.V.**

After we split up with the turtles, we went to Goo lagoon to find the right half of the key to the Lost City. We kind of, however, went into a dark cave and got lost.

Laptrap: "Oh my circuits, it's pitch black in here."

Me: "Laptrap, stop complaining so... whoa"

Then i fell in some gross stuff. Boy, was it disgusting as ever.

"Yuck, oh what is this sticky stuff?"

Crane: "It's goo, Viper goo. Be careful where you-"

Laptrap: "GOO? I just washed my shell, and now you've got me wandering in a terrarium of goo. I'll never get these stains out"

Me: "Goo is nothing to worry- WHOA, WHOOOOAAA"

Crane: "WHOA"

Laptrap: "Oh boy"

Then we slide down to the exit of the cave and rolled in more goo. Then we got up, pulled ourselves together and met four plants on a little leaf. By the looks of it, 3 out of the 4 were guys (i think) and 1 was definitely a lady.

Blue: "Look lads, 1 big bug"

Yellow: "And 2 little bugs" Then he licked me and Laptrap

Me: "Eww, and i'm not a bug"

Laptrap: "Neither am i"

Purple: "Welcome to Little Puddle, bugs. We own the goo around here"

Yellow: "Ah goo, i miss me fresh goo"

Blue: "You're a dreamer mate, hasn't been any fresh goo since that fiendish Mathra showed up, poisoning the goo he is"

Crane: "Mathra kidnapped our friends, and he's the one we're out to stop"

"He's in the ancient numerian city, you'll need 2 keys to get in"

Me: "Where can we find a key?"

Purple: "There's one on the other side of the lagoon, isn't there?"

Blue: "Right, on top of Goo Falls"

Crane: "Goo Falls?"

"You know whatcha need to get to the top of the falls don't ya?"

All the plants: "BEETLES"

Red: "Yeah, bags of goo beetles"

Purple: "You better collect some on your way over, take either path"

Blue: "And be careful bugs, it's a jungle out there"

Me: "We're not bugs"

Crane: "But we're gonna get some, let's go get some of those beetle bags Viper"

So then we went to collect some beetle bags, and we saw a big yellow wooly sloth and there was a centipede with him. But he was troubled.

"Bugs, can you help my friend out here?"

Me: "What's bugging him?"

"Moths and fleas live on his back and one of them is pinching him. My yellow friend here can't talk, but look at the description written on the tree bark. Find the bug and give it to me. If you help my yellow friend here, i'll give you a golden beetle bag for your travels."

So that's exactly what we did. The description said that a moth with star wings and shoes and an umbrella was pinching him and we gave it to the centipede and he ate it. Then, we got a golden beetle bag in return. Then, the current bugs got off his back and left. Then, a bunch of new ones came and stayed on his back. But once again, one bug started pinching him again. Then, he wrote a new description on the tree bark of the bug that was troubling him. So we helped out again and got another beetle bag in return. There wasn't going to be anymore bugs bothering him so we took the time to leave. We double backed and went down the other path. Then all of a sudden, 2 big spiders came down in front of us.

"Yum, good bugs"

"Mmm, look good"

"Are good"

Me: "Ahem"

"Oh hello dearies, look at the 2 bugs on my sister's tree stump. Her bugs go together in a special way. Place a bug on my tree stump so that i'll have 2 bugs that go together in a similar way. Place the correct bug on my tree stump"

"Help my sister, and you'll get a beetle bag for your travels"

"Less of course, you want to be my dinner"

No thank you. So we helped her with her dinner and then they ate the bugs (really fast i might add) and then we got a purple beetle bag in return. Then more bugs came and got stuck in their web. So we helped out again and got another beetle bag. Then we left and saw a big tree shaking its branch like crazy.

"Hello, would you be so kind as to get this off me?"

Me: "Get what off you? all i see are some fancy looking leaves"

"Yes well, only 4 of these are my beautiful leaves. The 5th is a camouflaged attacknid, it's different from the other 4 leaves in just one very small way. AND IT KEEPS BITING ME. Kindly put the attacknid into my mouth, and i'll eat it. In return i'll donate a bag of goo beetles for your noble cause."

He was right, it was hard to tell which leaf was the attacknid. But crane found it and put in his mouth. Yuck.

"Ah yes, mnf what a relief. And here is your beetle bag." Then a red beetle bag came out of the goo. We put it in the bag and kept moving. Then we came across a black forest. There was also a flower and she was hurt.

Me: "What happened here?"

(sobs) Crane helped her up and tied off her injured arm. "Thank you, i'm a good girl i am. Oh dear me. That Mathra, the no good bloke knocking down trees, dropping black shiny stuff in our precious goo."

Crane: "Hey, what's that right there?" Crane pointed at a little badge in the black part of the goo and went to pick it up.

"Dropped that doo, he did?"

_'Fletcher's Furriers, Maddison Avenue'_

Me: "Isn't a furrier someone who takes animal fur or skin and turn it into clothing and furniture for people?"

Crane: "Yeah, do you suppose someone is trapping animals for their fur?"

"I'd sure like to find out, let's go"

Then we collected blue and green beetles bags from other lagoon natives. For the green bags, we helped a taxi service. She had directions on a wooden board, but the worms had trouble making sense of the directions. So we helped make sure that they got in their proper seats. As for blue beetle bags, we had to help a giant plant lock a crabblelock in a stump chest. The words on the front of the chest were in pairs, except for the bottom one. It's missing word was written on 1 of 5 keys. We had to put the correct key in the lock to lock up the chest.

Then we came across Goo Falls.

Crane: "Wow, that must be Goo Falls that the plants told us about"

Me: "Do you think the turtles managed to get as close to their half of the key as we are?"

"Let's hope so, come on there's no turning back now"

Things were about to get intense and once we get the 2 halves of the golden key, we could save our friends and stop Mathra for good.


	4. Treetop Treks and Discoveries

**Treetop Trek and a discovery**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Things were getting intense for both groups. The turtles collected enough sneezeberries and the kung fu warriors collected all the beetle bags they needed for their journeys. Now the turtles were headed for the 5 rings of Volcanic fire and the others went for Goo Falls. They came to the first obstacle.

Crane: "This must be the first of the 5 walls"

Viper: "But how do we get to the top?"

Then the guardian awoke and told them what to do. In order for them to get to the next level, they needed to remove the venom flower. But first, empty out a purple beetle bag. When they emptied the bag out, a few beetles came out. Then they were told to put a beetle on the wall. The beetles could move up, down, left, or right, but not diagonal. They couldn't backtrack either with the beetle on the wall. The beetles will only move on tiles of the same color, same design on their back, or both. So Crane and Viper guided the beetles to the venom flower and when it got to the top, it ate the flower and flew away. Then, the guardians arms came down and they could climb to the top. Before they started climbing, the guardian revealed a clue.

"A clue is yours, heed these words. For they will help you find what you seek"

Crane: "Good, now only 4 more walls to climb"

Viper: "Let's get moving"

**Meanwhile...**

The turtles came to first ring (and like with Goo Falls, it was purple).

Dannie: "We have to cross the bridge, but how? Its too far down"

Raph: "It's too far to jump either, but we have to cross"

Then, their guardian awoke

"On my 5 bridges, 5 clues are hidden. To find clues and a key, do what you are bidden. Look on my head, see the numbers? Decide; add or subtract then on my bridge, mark the number you have found and watch for a letter, as a tile turns around. 10 letters per bridge must be uncovered then enter my cave, a key to discover. To cross this bridge, purple sneezeberries you'll need. See if you have any, before you proceed."

Dannie: "We definitely have some, right Raph?"

Raph: "Yep"

So they pulled out the sneezeberries and started marking numbers based on the equations. Once they found all 10 letters, the clue was revealed and the bridge came up to the edge.

"You may cross"

Raph: "1 down"

Dannie: "4 left"

Both: "Lets go"

So then everyone made their way past: the green level, red level, blue, and finally gold. Then everyone came to a cave at the end of their travels. Then the 5 clues each group found were on the wall.

Viper: "This must be where the key is hidden, but I don't see it"

Crane: "I'll bet anything it's in that tank of goo, we just need to get those wells to stop pouring goo into the tank. Then we can get the key"

Dannie: "Hey look is that what I think it is?"

Raph: "It's just a drawing Dannie nothing special. Now where's the key we were promised?"

"I think this painting has something to do with all this Raph"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look here, those are the clues we saw on each of the bridges and this numerian painting has parts of the body related to the clues. If we push the parts in the correct order, the key will come out of hiding."

"Only one way to find out"

So everyone followed their clues and found their halves of the key

Turtles: "Yes"

Crane and Viper: "We found it"

But right after everyone put away their prizes, the floor right underneath both groups opened up and they fell through

"AAAAAHHHH"

Dannie: "WHO PUT A TRAP DOOR BACK THERE?"

Crane: "GET READY FOR A WILD RIDE"

Then everyone went down and around (like in the game) and ended up back at base camp and they were left dizzy

Dannie: "Wildest ride of my life"

Viper: "I'm so dizzy right now"

Crane: "Hey guys, look we found our half of the key"

Raph: "So did we"

Limburger: "Well, glad everyone made it back okay. If your ready to head to the Lost City, let me know"

Laptrap: "Are you sure you want to go to the Lost City? Mathra might be there"

Raph: "Big deal, we're going and that's that"

So everyone got on the plane and they flew to the Lost City, but there was an accident

Limburger: "We're flying over the lost city kids, you ready?"

Viper: "Parachutes ready"

"Good luck kids"

So then they jumped out of the plane and landed in a tree near a bat and a bird

Dannie: "Hey, this isn't the lost city"

"Heh, heh, heh. Lost city, boy are you lost"

"Yeah, you better just turn around and go back"

But Crane turned around looked down to the ground

"Uh, I don't think we can go back"

"True, not unless you can fly, heh heh heh"

"Well anyway, they can't stay here"

Dannie: "But-"

"Uh uh uh, I think we need a conference"

Then the bird hung upside down and they mumbled about what to do

"Alright, we decided that we _don't_ want you to stay, so we're _going_ to help you"

"Yeah, the Lost City is about 4 tall trees that away"

"Now don't tell anyone we helped you"

"Yeah, now scram"

Viper "Alright, alright already"

Raph: "Come on guys, we've got to get to that city"

So they went ahead to the Lost City, but along the way they saw a white bird

"Oh uh, excuse me"

Dannie: "Hey um, can you help us get to the Lost city?"

"Oh, well excuse me but I uh, seem to have bumped the arrow off this map. The arrow shows where we are and the map shows where the Lost City is. But the arrow no longer shows where we are. You'll need to put the arrow back on the map, then you'll which way to go, to get to the lost city."

Crane: "I bet we can use these clues to figure out where we are"

"Once you figure out where we are, place the arrow back on the map. Then i'll tell you which will take you to the lost city."

The directions were on the board: _"You're between Yuck City and Goober, just east of Slime Lake"_ Then they put the arrow back where it was before it got knocked off: 'Plopp'

"Oh yes, now I remember"

Viper: "Great, now which branch do we take?"

"Let me see. Why it's this branch right here"

So they crossed the branch and saw the Lost City gates up ahead.

Viper: "Wow, look the Lost City Gates"

Raph: "But how do we get there, it's too far to jump"

Then, a blue bird came out of nowhere and 6 more birds came as well. They were a bird airline taking off, but the blue bird had trouble. The others asked for help, but she said that she didn't have time to help them.

Crane: "Excuse me, but can you help my friends get to the Lost City? They can't fly"

"I'd love to help, but i've got no time. I've gotta help these 6 customers."

They asked if they help her, she will help them get to the lost city. The birds wanted to go to the U.S. for a vacation, but according to their vacation planners, they want to go to different states. So they helped out,, sending different birds to different states. The 1st bird went to Vermont, 2nd bird: Maryland, 3rd bird: Tennessee, 4th bird: Nebraska, 5th bird: Arizona, and the last bird went to Montana. Once the last bird left, the blue bird whistled for assistance. Raph, Dannie, and Viper got a ride while Crane flew on his own.

Raph: "Hey watch it"

Dannie: "Woohoo"

Viper: "Whoa, Whoa"

Laptrap: "Hey, hey. Those 3 aren't built to fly"

Dannie: "Whoa, the Lost City gates, at last"

Crane: "Looks like we'll need both keys to open up the gates"

Raph: "Let's take both out of the bags and see what happens"

So they took the left half out and it began to float in midair.

Dannie: "Whoa, it's floating"

Then, the right half came out and floated as well. Then, the 2 keys came together and magically became 1 key.

Viper: "Let's grab the key, and put it in the keyhole"

Which is exactly what they did, and when the gates opened they were shocked at what they saw. _Mathra_

"GASP"

Crane: "It's Mathra himself"

Dannie: "It looks like he's sleeping"

Raph: "Let's go in there and get him"

Dannie: "Hold on guys, something just hit me" he said while walking up to the others

"It flies, drops oil, oil cans,-"

Crane: "And a furrier label me and Viper found in Goo Lagoon"

Dannie: "All this is sounding so familiar"

Laptrap: "Sure, always blame the turtle"

Viper: "Not you, Laptrap"

Everyone else: "Limburger!"

Then the doors suddenly closed behind them, and when the gang turned around guess who they saw.

Viper: "Fletcher Q. Limburger, it was you all along"

Limburger: "That's right kids, the legend of Mathra was a convenient way to keep everyone away from the lost city while I collected animals for my fur company. Everything was going perfect until your meddling friends and an old acquaintance got in the way. But I took care of them, and you 4 kids won't stop me. Ha ha ha ha."

Then he jumps over them into his Mathra ride and gets ready to take off.

Raph: "If he thinks i'm gonna let him get away, forget it"

So Raph runs to try and stop Limburger

Dannie: "Raph, be careful"

Soon, Dannie ran after him. With Viper, Crane, and Laptrap following in hot pursuit. But everyone was too late, Limburger took off before they got even close to his ride.

Laptrap: "Ah-choo"

"Geshudeit"

Viper: "Who are you?"

"We are the guardians of numeria. Your enemy has trapped your brothers, friends, and the old acquaintance at the bottomless pits of doom."

Dannie: "The Bottomless pits of doom?"

"You may take either gateway to get their, Once there, rebuild the ancient Numerian Mathra trap to stop him"

Viper: "Build the Mathra trap, How?"

"To build the Mathra trap, you will need serpents made from ancient Numerian magnets, known as 'snagnets'. Prove to the numerian guardians that you are worthy, and they will give these snagnets to you."

Raph: "Let's get going guys, there's no time to lose"

Crane: "If we split up like last time, we'll get the snagnets much faster"

Raph: "Let's try different groups this time. i'll go with Crane and Dannie, you go with Viper this time."

Everyone else: "Agreed"

Dannie: "Time to stop Limburger's evil plans and shut his company down for good."

So now, all they have to do is collect snagnets and head to the bottomless pits of doom. Once they get there, they'll rebuild the Mathra trap to rescue their friends and stop Limburger for good.

**There you have it, the gang is much closer to rescuing their friends and the turtles' brothers. Also, they have to stop Limburger and his evil plans, but can they do it, or will he get away with his furrier company? Don't forget, i'm still open to any ideas you might have for a story. Don't be afraid to tell me what your ideas are, and i'll see what I can do. Trust me, i'm an open-minded guy.**

**Please Review**


	5. Numeria and Mathra seized

**Numeria**

**Raph's P.O.V.**

This is it, our chance to stop Limburger and rescue our brothers and friends. As you know, we split up Dannie and Crane going one way and me and Viper going in the other direction. Once we get enough snagnets, we'll use them to build the ancient numerian mathra trap to stop Limburger for good. We took the path straight ahead and came across a guardian with lots of eyes.

Viper: "Whoa, all eyes are upon us"

"Welcome travelers, to the Chamber of Vision. My eyes provide answers to how the world operates. Some of my eyes has fallen out, place them in the correct spots and you'll get a serpent of snagnets."

So we helped put his eyes back in place and they showed different phases of the moon. Then we got a hold of golden snagnets and then we left. Then, we came across another chamber and this one had goo in it.

"Hey Raph, what is this place?"

"Welcome to the Numerian Chamber of Knowledge. All the scientific knowledge of Numeria is stored within my memory banks."

"Viper, is that a water wheel over there?"

"Yeah, that's gotta be one. Except this one looks more like a goo wheel."

"Goo from goo springs turns my wheel and generates my power."

Laptrap: "Oh, not goo again"

Viper: "Goo springs? That's what feeds all of goo lagoon. Also, its looks like Mr. Limburger beat us here, he's thrown his oil drum into the spring."

So viper tried to pull it up, too bad she doesn't have hands cause she had a bit of trouble. So i helped her out.

"A good deed, now i will reward you with snagnets if you can fix my memory banks. Place the main idea first, then the other sentences in an order that makes sense."

"Huh?"

"Main idea and supporting details, if you paid attention in your English class"

"Oh"

So then we did just that and she rewarded us with snagnets. Then we kept moving and came to a 3rd chamber with pictures of an animal skeleton and there was a skull in an opening of fire.

"Welcome travelers, to the Numerian Chamber of Structure. A serpent of snagnets will be yours, if you can re-create this portrait from the animal world. Take the picture pieces from the ground and put them on the wall so that they show a full animal skeleton."

"Not only that, but there's a riddle up there, and it says '_I have many small bones. What am i?"_ I know that; it's a fish."

So then we put the picture pieces back up and their proper places and we made a fish picture. In return, we were given red snagnets, but for all the snagnets we collected just one serpent isn't enough. So we did all the activities 2 more times to get 3 serpents for the red, green, and golden snagnets.

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

**Crane's P.O.V.**

When we split up to collect snagnets we went left while the others went right. We came across a chamber and there like 8 or 9 hands juggling stones and when the stones fell, I could see 8 empty hands. Then there came some voices.

"Oooh, you righties. Always dropping the stones."

"We didn't drop them, you lefties did"

"Well we're need to work together to get the stones back and properly grouped"

"Welcome young travelers, to the Chamber of Order. If we give a serpent of snagnets, will you help us?"

Dannie: "Okay, what do we have to do?"

"The fallen stones all belong in one of these 2 categories."

"Place the stones that belong to the category on the left in the left hands" "And place the stones that belong on the right in the right hands."

So we had to place the stones that belong in either the: tree category or flower category. There was: pine, oak, lily, rose, daisy, redwood, pansy, maple.

Trees: oak, pine, redwood, and maple

Flowers: lily, rose, daisy, pansy

Then we got a serpent of purple snagnets and kept moving. Then we came across something that looked like a giant glowlamp.

Dannie: "What… the heck… is this thing?"

"Travelers, welcome to the Numerian Chamber of Illusion. All is not what it appears to be. I will grant you a serpent of snagnets if you can identify the 3 pictures I show you. Use the clues I give you to figure what the picture is. Then, take the label and put it on my pedestal. I know you can do it."

So the first picture was red with white dots on it. Easy

Me: "This is a strawberry, I know one when I see one"

"Well done travelers, now for the 2nd picture."

Dannie: "I've seen this one before, it's a flower"

"Good job, here is the 3rd picture"

We both knew what that one was.

Both: "That's an apple, cut open"

"Well done, travelers. Here are your snagnets"

Then a blue serpent of snagnets came out of the hole. We took them up, put them away, and use the videophone to report our progress to the others.

Dannie: "Hey raph, we got a blue and purple serpent of snagnets. How about you and Viper?"

Raph: _"We've got red, green, and gold snagnets and we got 3 serpents for each color."_

"We're going to get 2 more serpents and we'll meet up with you at the Bottomless Pits of Doom."

"_Good, we'll be waiting for you there."_

"Right"

So we grabbed 2 more serpents for each color and went to the bottomless pits. Once we got there, we were wowed.

Everyone: "Whoa"

Dannie: "I can't see the bottom, even from here"

Viper: "There are the animals and our friends"

Raph: "Which one leads to them and our brothers?"

Crane: "It's too dark to tell, we'll have to try all of them."

Laptrap: "Dr. Pythagoras must be down there too. He was the guy who invited your friends and brothers to investigate the mystery of Mathra."

"Then we'll rescue him too."

* * *

So we went down there and got to work. The first bridge required purple snagnets and we had to build a bridge using antonyms. Once the bridge was complete, it expanded and filled up the pit. It was surprisingly solid enough for the jaguars to cross over. The 2nd bridge used the synonyms rule. 3rd: categories. 4th: homonyms and then at last we came up to our friends and Dr. Pythagoras.

Leo: "Guys"

Donnie: "Boy, are we ever glad to see you"

Po: "Think you can get us across from here?"

Dannie: "We're working on it"

So then, the last bridge required gold snagnets and it used the nouns and pronouns rule. For nouns, a person, place or thing. As for pronouns, words in 3rd person point of view; words like he, her, it. Once the bridge was complete the others crossed and we were all reunited.

Laptrap: "What's happening?"

Then we looked and saw the whole pit turn invisible.

Leo: "Look out"

Then we looked up at what Leo was pointing at.

Tigress: "It's Mathra again"

Viper: "It's Limburger"

"I'll give those kids something to really be scared of."

So Dr. Pythagoras tried to help us escape, but ironically Limburger didn't see the trap and ran right into it.

"Uh oh, WHOOOOAAA"

Mikey: "Whoa dudes, there he goes"

Viper: "Is this pit really bottomless, Dr.?"

"You know, i don't know"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Things were a-okay in the end. The friends were rescued, Limburger was stopped, and the jungle could rest in peace without the legend of Mathra bothering them anymore. Then Dr. Pythagoras said: "you kids did great"

Laptrap: "Yeah, what an adventure we had, i'm gonna miss you guys"

Viper: "It was fun having you around"

"Which is exactly why i'm giving laptrap to you kids"

Laptrap: "WHAT?"

Everyone was really happy Laptrap could join them

Po: "Another friend for the gang"

But unbeknownst to anybody, at the base camp where they started, Limburger was climbing up the cliff (supposedly that the pits weren't bottomless). His clothes were torn up, he had scratches on his face, arms, and legs.

"I'll get those kids, they haven't heard the last of Fletcher Q. Limburger"

Then, behind his back a thud came, and then out popped the real Mathra from long ago and he breathed a little fire.

**That's it for this story. They'll carry on the name Cluefinders starting in the next story i create. These guys are in for adventures of their lives. I'm completely open for ideas now.**


End file.
